Shades of Gray
by angelraine
Summary: Rain kept falling from Heaven, as if angels were crying on the clouds. Drops with various sizes kept sliding down the window. It gave the surroundings a gloomy atmosphere.Everything was still. Everything was silent. No one knew that she was there, crying.


Shades of Gray

_Rain…_

Rain kept falling from Heaven, as if angels were crying on the clouds. Drops with various sizes kept sliding down the window. It gave the surroundings a gloomy atmosphere. The Third Music Room was dimly lit. Translucent curtains covered the large windows. Everything was still. Everything was silent. Not a sound could be heard from the place. No one knew that she was there.

She sat there, near the window, watching the rain slide down the window as tear drops slid down her cheeks. She blamed herself for not stopping him from leaving the school. She blamed herself for not telling him what she felt for him even if after he…

_They were in one of Ootori's resorts. It was their Christmas vacation and the whole host club family wanted to celebrate together. It was all his idea. He wanted to give something to her when the clock struck twelve on Christmas Eve._

_She reluctantly went. After all, her father encouraged her to go. He even bought her new, frilly and girly clothes for her just to go with them. Of course, he wanted her to call him on Christmas day._

_They had a grand celebration. The men were in tuxedos while she wore the dress she was given: a pink ball gown with matching silk gloves, pink stilettos, and wig. The whole set was provided by Hikaru. It was his present for her. _

_  
When she entered the room, all of them looked at her. She was like a princess celebrating the season with six dashing princes. Before Hikaru could approach her, someone was already offering to be her escort – him._

_The food was certainly high class which amazed her. She tasted every type of food there because he encouraged her to. She was even offered the best red wine the party had to offer._

_Soft music played after dinner. All of them were able to dance with her. He was the last dance. It couldn't be more magical for her until he asked her to walk with him into the balcony. It was almost time for him to give her his present._

_She agreed to go with him. However, she was blindfolded as he guided her there. When she got there, she got the best surprise she could ever get. He handed her a bouquet of red roses and inside it was a rectangular box. She took the box out carefully after placing the bouquet on the nearby table. She was surprised because it was a necklace with a star shaped pendant on it._

_He took it out and made her wear it. It suited her so well. She thanked him for it even if her mind was telling her to give it back because it was too much for her. He disagreed because that was the least he could give her._

_She was about to argue until he stopped her, putting his index finger over her lips. He told her to look up and she did. She saw a garland of mistletoes over both of them. She knew the tradition of the mistletoe: when two people – a man and a woman - are under the mistletoe, they should kiss each other._

_She looked at him. He stared at her. Both of them blushed. He slipped his arm around her waist and the other touched her face. He inched closer and closer to her. She was scared but then, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met._

_Fireworks were set off on midnight. It gave the scene more cliché but still, it was the best night for both of them. What she didn't realize was the words that were engraved on the back of the star._

_I love you, Haruhi._

Everything went back to normal once school started again. Out of the blue, a woman came, saying that she'll take him away. He didn't want to go but she convinced him to go.

She, however, didn't stop him. She just let him go and now, she was there, alone. If she only knew sooner the words that were engraved behind the star, maybe, he wouldn't have left her.

_**The flowers that you gave me**_

_**Are just about to die**_

_**When I think about what could've been**_

_**Makes me want to cry**_

_**The sweet words you whispered**_

_**Didn't mean a thing**_

_**I guess our song is over**_

_**As we begin to sing**_

She wanted him to go back to her. She wanted him to say those words to her. She wanted him to be there to love her…

_**Could've been so beautiful**_

_**Could've been so right**_

_**Could've been my lover**_

_**Everyday of my life**_

_**Could've been so beautiful**_

_**Could've been so right**_

_**I'll never know what could've been**_

_**On a cold and lonely night**_

She just cried and cried. Memories of him came back to her like it was on film. She looked at her surroundings, just in case someone came inside the room. The room was filled with more of his memories which made her sigh and utter his name.

"Tamaki…"

_**The memories of our lovin'**_

_**Still linger in the air**_

_**Like the faded scent of your roses**_

_**Stay with me everywhere**_

**_Every time I get my hopes up_**

_**They always seem to fall**_

**_Still what could've been_**

**_Is better than what could never be at all?_**

Her tears won't stop falling from her eyes like the rain that won't stop from falling from the dark sky. She didn't cry that much before. Maybe it was because she loved him too.

_**Could've been so beautiful**_

_**Could've been so right**_

_**Could've been my lover**_

_**Everyday of my life**_

_**Could've been so beautiful**_

_**Could've been so right**_

_**You can't know what could've been**_

_**On a cold and lonely night**_

The door suddenly creaked and light entered the room. A familiar shadow was cast. The shadow walked silently. His grayish-honey colored eyes grew wide as he saw her there.

"Haruhi…"

Suddenly, he ran toward her. When he was in front of her, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to do something to make her stop crying. He sat next to her and held her close.

She felt arms embrace her. She felt warmth around his embrace. She felt safe and yet, she still felt so empty.

"It's going to be okay…" He comforted her. "We're still here…" He paused to look at her tear-stricken face. He felt the urge to kiss her but he knew that it was not the right time. "I'm still here for you…"

_**Could've been so beautiful**_

_**Could've been so right**_

_**You can't know what could've been**_

_**On a cold and lonely night**_

_**Ni-ooh-ight**_

_**Ni-ooh-ight**_

_**How can you know what could've been**_

_**On a cold and lonely night**_

She looked into his eyes so sadly. Tears continued to drop from her eyes. She asked him, "How can you know that everything would be alright, Hikaru?"

He gently smiled at her and wiped a tear that was on her cheek. He inched closer and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "It's because I'm here to protect you from now on."

Suddenly, the clouds stopped from crying. The shades of gray slowly disappeared and gave way to the sunlight once again. The sky was blue once again. Maybe, once again, her tomorrow would be brighter.

**Author's Notes:**

Wow… I was able to write my very own and not to mention first Ouran HS Host Club fanfic. Since it's my first, criticism is welcome but please, don't be harsh. I hope that you like this fic.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Ouran HS Host Club.

Bisco Hatori does. (Sorry for the mix-up. The cover of my DVD of the series said that CLAMP made the series. Gomen ne, Hatori-sensei.)

I do not own the song "Could've Been".

Mandy Moore does.


End file.
